finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb (creature)
Bombs (ボム Bomu) are a race of enemies from the Final Fantasy series. They are shaped similar to a fireball with arms and a face, and are capable of self-destructing. They usually have bright yellow eyes and a wicked, toothy grin. True to their name, their primary method of damage is Exploder, but only after suffering significant damage (but not enough to kill it outright, that is the only method to kill a bomb and not set it off). Before this, though, they are prone to biting and casting fire magic. In some games, a few variants of bombs exist that, rather than being attuned to the fire element, have lightning or even ice affinities. A common variant is the Grenade (グレネード Gurenēdo), often gray or blue in color. They are sometimes an ice equivalent of the bomb, however most of the time they are a stronger variant with a more powerful exploder attack. A stronger version of the bomb, sometimes appearing as a boss, is the Bomb King or King Bomb (ボムキング Bomu Kingu), who, like normal bombs, use fire based attacks, albeit stronger. A common feature of this type is the lack of a self-destruct attack, a common element of a bomb and used by most other bombs in the series. They are usually the same color as the basic bomb but slightly darkened. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II *Bomb *Balloon *Grenade *Mine Final Fantasy III *Bomb *Balloon *Grenade Final Fantasy IV *Bomb *Mom Bomb *Balloon *Dark Grenade *Gray Bomb *King Bomb Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Bomb *Gray Bomb Final Fantasy V *Bomb *Grenade *Purobolos Final Fantasy VI *Bomb *Balloon *Grenade Final Fantasy VII *Bomb *Grenade Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- *Bomb *Grenade *Ice Bomb Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Both Bombs and Grenades are found as enemies in ''Crisis Core. A special variety can be found as part of the "7 Wonders of Nibelheim"; specifically a Touchy Bomb, Remedy Bomb, and Gray Bomb. Defeating them nets the player a gold shard. Sometimes when you hit them, it will grow bigger. *Balloon *Bomb *Destroyer *Detonator *Experiment No. 120 *Explosive *Gray Bomb *Grenade *Mine *Remedy Bomb *S Mine *Steam Engine *Touchy Bomb *Trap *Volcano ''Final Fantasy VIII The only bomb variant. It can be encountered in several locations, most notably inside the Fire Cavern near Balamb Garden. Final Fantasy IX The most prominent appearance of a bomb is during an earlier battle when Steiner is trying to keep the Tantalus Theater Troupe from kidnapping Princess Garnet. A bomb was shot to the Prima Vista and slowly grows behind Steiner, eventually exploding and ending the battle. *Bomb *Grenade Final Fantasy X *Bomb *Grenade *Puroboros *Bomb King Final Fantasy X-2 *Bomb *Detonator *Volcano Final Fantasy XI Bombs are a family of creature under the Arcana ecosystem as well as being a very low level incarnation with the same name. The creature known as "Bomb" is between level 8 and 10 and spawns in East and West Ronfaure, but other bombs in the family grow to be quite powerful, and potentially quite large (Level 80+). Related to the bomb exists also the Cluster which is portrayed as a trio of small bombs that have a few different abilities, but share a bomb's tendancy to self-destruct in magnificent fashion. Two other known varieties include Snolls, icy bombs inhabiting far north, and the Djinn, a dark-elemental bomb sighted during the Crystal War. Final Fantasy XII Bombs return in ''Final Fantasy XII as not only a single enemy, but as an entire species of enemies, including an optional boss called King Bomb. In addition to this, the lowest level Hand-Bomb weapon, Hornito, has the appearance of a bomb. *Bomb *Balloon *Purobolos *Grenade *Mom Bomb *King Bomb (Boss) *Pineapple (Rare) *Megabomb (Rare) *Matriarch Bomb (Rare) ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings *Bomb *King Bomb Final Fantasy Tactics In ''Final Fantasy Tactics, units caught in a bomb's self-destruct become afflicted with the Oil debuff. They come in several other varieties: Grenade and Exploder. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The bombs in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance are both a race, and a member of that race. The other member of the bomb race is the Grenade, which is blue and absorbs ice instead of fire, and is weak againest fire instead of ice. *Bomb *Grenade ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bombs and Grenades appear again in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Both are of the Fire element in this game, though only the bomb learns Self-Destruct. ''Crystal Defenders Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles There are three type of bombs: Bomb, Ice Bomb, and Thunder Bomb. Unlike most bombs, these enemies explode after being knocked out. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bombs appear in many dungeons. When they receive a certain amount of damage, they begin to blink. The blinking begins to speed up and if not killed before it stop, they explode taking a huge chunk of the players HP. There are seven type of bombs: *Bomb *Ice Bomb *Thunder Bomb *Sister Bomb *Father Bomb *Boss Bomb *Mother Bomb Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Bombs have been confirmed to appear in the game. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon The bomb also appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 as an enemy. ''Chocobo Racing Bombs appear as semaphores at the beginning of any races. When the three bombs are fully illuminated, the race starts. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 The bomb appears as a spontaneous scenery element in the Bowser Castle from the Mario sports game, ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3. This is mainly because Square Enix developed the game. The bomb appears and self-destructs in order to burn the players. Gallery Image:FF2 Bomb Artwork.png|''Final Fantasy II'' Artwork Image:FFT-Bomb.jpg|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' Artwork Image:FFTABomb.jpg|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' Artwork Category: Enemies